Evolution of the Heart
by ladybird2223
Summary: EDITS TO OLD CHAPTERS AND A NEW CHAPTER! When Hikari finds out about some unwanted news. She has to sit and reflect on the past and the one she thought she loved.
1. Eight

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Eight  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND I NEVER WILL. SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION USING THE PRE-EXISTING CHARACTERS OF DIGIMON. SO DO NOT SUE ME BECAUSE I HAVE THIS PRETTY LITTLE DISCLAIMER STATING THAT I DON'T OWN IT ETC. ETC. AND  
**  
-A SHOE GETS THROWN AT THE WINDBAG AUTHORESS-  
  
_"SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THE STUPID DISCLAIMER AND GET ON WITH THE STORY" Hikari is standing with the match to the shoe in hand._  
  
**WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS OUT OF YOU, HIKARI**.  
  
_"Well you usually aren't this wordy with your disclaimer, Amber. This is MY story and I want to get on with it already."_   
  
**WHOA. YOU SOUNDED LIKE MIMI OR MIYAKO RIGHT THEN.SHAKES HER HEAD UM DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT?  
**  
_"Well...no. But I do know that it is about me and Takeru."  
_  
**SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PLOT IS, HUH?......OKAY THEN HIKARI WE WILL GET ON WITH THE STORY.GIVES EVIL SMIRK TO AUDIENCE  
**  
_Prologue  
_  
It's late, it's dark and I'm not at home with my family. I hate how I feel right now. There isn't even the right words to describe it. I never thought that I would be in the situation that I'm now in. But here I am sitting on a park bench, alone, at 12:00 at night. I've been sitting here for the last hour thinking about the past and a relationship that ment the world to me.  
  
_1999-eight_  
  
Right from the beginning, he and I hit it off. I don't know what ment more to me, getting accepted in the group or having him like me. He saved me many times during those days of our first adventure. One instance will always stick in my mind. I will never forget that the words spoken by someone so evil would be true.  
  
We did fall for each other though, much later of course. So by the time that we all were on our way home from the Digiworld, we had become great friends.   
  
It's scary how I remember everything so clearly although it has been...twenty years. We were all finally heading home, though the thought wasn't as comforting as it may sound. All the digidestend were at the window watching as our partners grew further and further away. All but T.K. and I that is. Even though we were the two youngest, we weren't so emotional about our goodbyes, well maybe T.K. was. Both of us felt in our hearts that it wasn't really goodbye.  
  
T.K. sat staring into nothing, smiling slightly as he held his hat in his hands. I could tell he was thinking about Patamon. I had sat next to him feeling my neck where my whistle used to be when he finally turned to me. "I'm gonna miss them," he said as his eyes began to fill with tears. There was no doubt who "them" was.  
  
"So will I," I said as I put my arm around him comfortingly. "Even though I joined the group later than the rest of you, Gatomon and me grew as close as you guys did with your parners."  
  
T.K. wiped his eyes before he spoke again. "I don't know why I'm crying, I just know that we'll find a way to come back again." He looked at me and smiled. "Plus I got the best friend ever out of this." T.K.He grinned as I gave him a hug.  
  
Around this time, everyone else began to sit down. Yamato and Taichi came over to where we were and Matt sat down next to T.K. "Man, are you guys gonna kiss or something?" Matt asked teasingly. Tai laughed at this as he sat down next to me, then after thinking about it turned red.  
  
"EW!" We both screamed as we broke our embrace.  
  
"We're just friends 'Mato. Anyways, Kissing is just...gross," Takeru said shuddering slightly.  
  
"Yeah Tai," I said pushing him. "And we're eight." I said stiffly at the thought about having to kiss someone.  
  
"That didn't stop Tai and Sora." Matt mumbled as Tai hit him upside his head. Matt and my brother soon forgot all else as they broke into one of their fights. This left T.K. and I free to talk again.  
  
"Uh, Hikari, I just thought of something." I looked over at him and he looked worried.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curious.  
  
"We won't be able to hang out when we get home," T.K. replied clearly upset.  
  
"Why not?" I questioned him angrily.  
  
"'Cause I don't live in Odaiba like the rest of you." He sighed.  
  
"Oh no!" I gasped as upset as he ws. "There has to be a way."  
  
We sat there thinking trying to come up with any possibility that might work. We weren't having any luck until Takeru started talking about his parents.  
  
"Wait! I've got it. I visit Daddy and Matt every other weekend. We can go to each other's houses then. " Takeru said obviously pleased with his idea.  
  
"Will your family mind?" I asked worried.  
  
He thought for a second before sighing. "Daddy won't. He's never home anyways. Even when I'm there. Yamato won't mind either. Will you Matt?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked trying to break out of a headlock from Taichi. "Uh yeah, whatever," he said breaking free and getting up off the floor.  
  
After we arrived home, we talked to our parents and they eventually agreed to the plan. When Takeru and I weren't able to be together in person, we wrote to and phoned each other. So over the next few years we maintained our friendship and became even closer.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
**AUTHORESSES NOTES: I KNOW MOST PEOPLE GET PRESENTS ON THEIR BIRHDAY BUT I'M GONNA GIVE THIS TO READERS. YOU KNOW THE SAYING, 'BETTER TO GIVE THAN RECEIVE' AND ALL THAT CRAP. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNE 17 FOR ME AND YOU.**  
  
**THE STORY IS A PROGRESSION STORY AND IT HAS HIKARI REFLECTING ON HER RELATIONSHIP WITH TAKERU IN THE PAST AND PRESENT. YOU'LL KNOW THE REASON FOR THE OPENING IN ABOUT SEVEN CHAPTERS. OF COURSE SOME OF YOU CAN PROBABLY FIGURE OUT WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. OR CAN YOU? THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE HOW TAKERU AND HIKARI'S RELATIONSHIP HAS PROGRESSED THROUGHT THE YEARS AND ONCE IT GETS TO A CERTAIN POINT IT WILL MOVE TO PRESENT P.O.V.  
**  
**THE SCARY THING, IS THAT I HAVE EVERY LITTLE DETAIL PLANNED OUT AHEAD OF TIME. AND MY FRIENDS KNOW THAT I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS ORGANIZED ABOUT ANYTHING. IF YOU'D SEE MY ROOM YOU WOULD AGREE. AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT'LL BE AS GOOD AS ANY BIRTHDAY PRESENT.**


	2. Twelve

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Twelve  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON SO DON'T SUE ME. I AM POOR AND OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW BOOKS.  
**  
_"You realize there is more authoresses notes than story in the last chapter?"_  
  
**YOUR BACK AGAIN, HIKARI???? YES I DID NOTICE THAT AND I APOLOGIZE TO ALL YOU READERS...  
**  
_"If there are any."  
_  
-**GLARES AT THE ANNOYING CHOSEN- CHILD LIKE I WAS SAYING...I APOLOGIZE TO ALL YOU READERS FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER AND I WILL STOP TALKING AND SHUT HIKARI UP TOO. SO ON WITH THE STORY.  
**  
_2003-twelve_  
  
T.K. had mentioned moving back to Odaiba once or twice when we got together but he never said when. I was so excited at the beginning of 6th grade to see him walk into the classroom. Especially when he was seated next to me.  
  
Dai didn't care for the obvious friendship I had with Takeru, because in all do honesty, Daisuke and I were close then. Just not as much as T.K. and I.  
  
Much to Dai's horror, with T.K. back in Odaiba, we continued to grow closer. Daisuke and I however, began to grow apart. He became very possessive of me and I began to resent him for it.  
  
Takeru and I had taken to having picnics in the Digital World not long after our final battle. It was on one of those that our relationship had changed forever. We had sent Gatomon and Patamon off to get some digifruit as soon as we had arrived. They new the drill, we told them to meet us at the valley where we usually went. This always gave the two of us time to talk in privacy.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are to have all your family together, Hikari. I'm only at my dad's every other weekend, even with moving back to Odaiba. And then he's never home and I'm stuck with Yamato. No offense to him or anything." He sighed as he lied down on his back. "And I have to be a burden to him..."  
  
"T.K.?" I said as I sat down next to him taking his hand.  
  
He looked at his hand in mine, then back up to me. "Did you know that he has to cut his band practices short on the weekends I'm over?"  
  
"Takeru, you know your brother loves you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said sitting up. "But I'm twelve years old, I don't need Yamato to watch over me anymore. Oh well, won't do any good complaining about it."  
  
"Yeah, and at least you don't have Daisuke hitting on you every chance he gets," I said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I'd punch him if he tried." The look on his face as he said that was so serious that I couldn't help but burst our laughing. "I'm glad you find that funny," T.K. smiled.  
  
"Sorry," I said still laughing. "But the look on your face was priceless. I don't think you have to worry about that anyways. I'd be shocked if he swung that way."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be surprised." T.K. said trying to hold back laughter him self now. "I think he's acting."  
  
"Ok, how about you, Mr. All Star Basketball Player. Do you have a little secret?" I giggled.  
  
"Not funny, Hikari. You know I'm straight." Takeru grumbled.  
  
"Oh that. I'm not so sure. You have all these cheerleaders hanging off of you but you show them no interest at all," I said teasing him.  
  
T.K. apparently didn't catch on to the teasing in my voice though. "Hey, Hikari, I just thought of something to get Dai off your back," Takeru said ignoring what I said.  
  
"Yeah? Let's hear it. I'm open to anything at this point."  
  
"Anything?" he asked moving closer. I nodded my head curious of how to finally get rid of "Daisuke.  
  
I was completely caught off guard by the kiss. I had never thought of him as anything but a friend. I thought he felt the same way. Luckily T.K. pulled back when I didn't return the kiss.  
  
"TAKERU TAKAISHI! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked pushing him off of me.  
  
He was about to say something when Gatomon and Patamon burst through the bushes. "What happened?" they asked as they noticed our flushed faces.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Takeru said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah...nothing." I said distractedly. I looked at Takeru focused again. "Uh guys, we're gonna cut this trip short. Come on, Gatomon."  
  
I began to walk back to the digiport when I looked back at T.K. sitting where I had left him with his head in his arms. I had almost made it back when I began thinking.  
  
"Takeru?" T.K. looked up at me standing in front of him holding out a hand. He looked at it cautiously as though waiting to be slapped.  
  
"Yes? If you're going to slap me, get it over with," he said looking down again.  
  
"Look at me, Takeru." He was visibly shocked when he looked up to see my face was calm. "T.K, I'm not angry with you. You just surprised me." I said as I sat a little ways away from him. "Really, really surprised me."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Don't apologize, Takeru. Let me finish. I have never, and I mean never, thought of you as anything but a friend. A really close friend, yes, but just a friend."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel worse? Maybe you should just go ahead and date Daisuke." Takeru sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Don't even say that, Takeru. Were you serious when you kissed me? Do you really have feelings for me?"  
  
"You already know I care about you, Hikari."  
  
"I mean as more than a friend."  
  
"......."  
  
"T.K.?" I moving next to him.  
  
"I guess so," he said not sounding too sure of himself.  
  
"Takeru, look me in the eyes and tell me yes or no. I need to know what our relationship has come to." I said taking his hand again.  
  
Takeru couldn't manage to look me in the eys as he nodded his head. "Yes."  
  
I smiled at Takeru Takaishi as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed me around the waist pulling me on my back next to him. We were both soon laughing again, back to our old selves. Only better. Our digimon were staring at us not sure what to think. We had our second and third kisses on that picnic blanket before he asked me, "Does this mean that we're gonna give it a shot?"  
  
Before I could answer he pulled me into one more kiss, this one more intimate between us. I gently pushed him off me laughing. "What do you think?"  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
**AUTHORESSES NOTES: AND HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER IN MY PROGRESSION SERIES. I THINK IT HAD A LOT BETTER ENDING THAN THE 1ST CHAPTER DID. I'M HOPING TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED SOON. I'M HAVING TO MAKE IT ALL INTO 1ST PERSON THOUGH BECAUSE IT WAS ORIGINALLY ALL IN 3RD PERSON AND ALSO WITHOUT THE PROLOGUE AND IN-BETWEEN BITS. BEFORE ANYBODY ASKS ABOUT ME SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN THE ORIGINAL AND AMERICAN NAMES, I AM ONLY PLANNING USING THE AMERICAN NAMES FOR THOSE WHOSE NAMES COULD PASS AS NICKNAMES FOR THE ORIGINALS. YOU HOPEFULLY NOTICED THAT I DIDN'T GO BETWEEN DAISUKE AND DAVIS, I USED DAI AS DAISUKE'S NICKNAME. HERE IS A LIST OF THE CHOSEN AND THEIR NICKNAMES.  
**  
**TAKERU TAKAISHI - T.K.  
  
HIKARI YAGAMI - KARI, POSSIBLY HIKA  
  
JYOU KIDO - NO CHANGE  
  
TAICHI YAGAMI - TAI  
  
YAMATO ISHIDA - MATT, YAMA, MATO  
  
SORA TAKENOUCHI - NO CHANGE  
  
MIMI TAICHIKAWA - NO CHANGE  
  
KOUSHIRO IZUMI - IZZY  
  
MIYAKO INOUE - NO CHANGE  
  
IORI HIDA - NO CHANGE  
  
KEN ICHIJOUJI - NO CHANGE  
  
DAISUKE MOTOMIYA - DAI**


	3. Sixteen

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 3: Sixteen  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN AND STILL WILL NEVER OWN SO WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN???? OH YEAH BECAUSE I DON'T WANT EVIL LAWYERS SUEING THE PANTS OFF ME.  
**  
**OK I'M KEEPING IT SHORT AND SWEET ON THE INTRO FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
**  
_"Hooray!"  
_  
**HIKARI!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SWEET ONE?  
**  
"_That was before I found out the plot."  
_  
**UH...WHO TOLD YOU?  
**  
_"I have my sources. hehehe"  
_  
**OK, UM I'LL START THE CHAPTER NOW BEFORE HIKARI STARTS COMING AT ME WITH A BASEBALL BAT.  
**  
_2007-sixteen  
_  
The transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was easier than I thought it would be. After our unofficial first date on that picnic in the Digiworld, my feelings for Takeru steadily grew.  
  
Daisuke wasn't the only one who wasn't too thrilled by the fact taht Takeru and I were dating. Taichi was so furious at me for dating the brother of the one who stole his girlfriend that he didn't speak a word to me for three days. Not that that is a bad thing. Taichi eventually excepted the relationship, although he did keep an eye on us whenever he could. To no ones surprise, Daisuke never gave p on breaking us up.  
  
At the age of sixteen, I had finally become sure of my relaionship with Takeru and one event, although very stressful for me, helped to solidify my feelings.  
  
Things had changed a lot around then. Jyou was in his second year at a prestigious medical school and had told us not to bother him from his studies unless OUR world was about to be destroyed. So we rarely had a chance to speak with him. Although some of us had thought of calling him just to see what happened.  
  
Yamato, Sora, and Taichi were all seniors and were preparing for the rest of their lives, AKA college. Even Tai! Well in Yama's case his band. Mimi had talked her parents into letting her finish school here in Japan with her friends and she was living with her aunt. She was able to continue her relationship with Michael in America via the Digiworld. There was one other transfer; Ken was now taking advanced classes at Odaiba High with Koushiro. Miyako and Ken had begun dating the previous year and hated getting to see each other so sparingly.  
  
All of us were sitting underneath a tree outside our high school before classes began, with the exceptions of Jyou and Iori who was still in middle school.  
  
"You know, Hikari," Daisuke said moving closer as Takeru wrapped his arms around my waist, "this relationship your in now won't work out."  
  
"Back off, Dai," Takeru said pulling me closer. "You said that about us four years ago when we announced we were dating."  
  
"And look, we're still together. Even closer than before," I said kissing my boyfriend to spite Daisuke.  
  
"Get a room you two. We're at school," Sora said causing Yamato to look at his brother and I.  
  
"Break it up you two. Don't you have any decency?" The fact that he was trying to hide his smile didn't help his plea any.  
  
Hearing Yamato, Taichi broke his stare from Sora to look at Takeru and me. "Give it a rest," he sighed pulling us apart.  
  
"Oh, leave us alone onii-chan," I said pushing him. "I"m not a little girl anymore. At least Yama isn't over-protective of Takeru." I had hit a sore spot and Taichi immediately glared and turned away.  
  
"C'mon, Hikari," Takeru said pulling me to a stand. "Let's walk around some."  
  
"Forget it. The bell's gonna ring soon."  
  
"Please," he said smiling. "I want to talk with you."  
  
"I hate it when you smile at me like that," I said in mock anger.  
  
"Go on, Hikari, you've got 10 minutes before class.," Miyako said shoving us away.  
  
"Fine, let's go," I said giving in. "You know I can't resist that smile."  
  
"That's why I use it," Takeru laughed taking my hand.  
  
We were taking the long way to our classroom, Takeru squeezing my hand every once in a while. Neither of said a word the whole time. I glanced at him a couple times expecting him to say something until I got tired of waiting and pulled him to a stop.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, uh that? I just said that to get us away from your brother."  
  
"You're lying. You always say right out when you want to get away from Taichi. So what's up?" It was always interesting when Takeru lied.  
  
"Nothing," Takeru said a little too quickly. "Uh, Hikari, Friday's your birthday. Do you want to do something together?"  
  
"Is that all?" I asked slightly disappointed that it wasn't something bigger. I mean I was thrilled to go out on a date with him and everything but I expected something more exciting. "Yeah, I'd love to." I smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
I wasn't sure, but I swore I heard Takeru mumble, "This wasn'[t a good idea."  
  
On my birthday, Takeru came over for dinner. Everything was going great. Taichi surprised us all by making a delicious chocolate cake and Takeru lead in singing Happy Birthday. At 7:30 we said goodbye to my family as we left my apartment for the movie theater. Takeru sat quietly deep in thought on the bus there.  
  
"Why so serious, Tee Kay?" I asked reverting to his old nickname teasingly.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking," he said moving his arm around me. "What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Don't care," I mumbled relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's go to my apartment and watch a movie there. It's close to where we are now," he suggested unwrapping his rms to stop the bus.  
  
"Yeah, I like that idea better. Your couch is more comfy than the movie theater seats," I said standing up with him.  
  
The brief walk to his apartment was much more enjoyable thatn the bus ride. We joked around laughing and teasing each other. I wasn't surprised to see Takaishi-san wasn't home. What did surprise me was that as I was walking toward the living room, he walked straight into his bedroom calling me in after him.  
  
"I have a new TV and VCR in my room and we both know that we can fir on my bed," he said before I could ask what he was doing.  
  
I sat down making myself comfortable while Takeru picked out a movie. After he put it in he sat down next to me pulling me onto his lap.  
  
"When did you get your own TV and VCR?" I asked turning around to look at him.  
  
He was getting something our of his night stand drawer as he answered. "I bought them with the money I got from working backstage for Yamato's band last summer. Happy birthday, Hikari," he said handing a box to me.  
  
"You had this planned didn't you?" I smiled as I opened it to see a...  
  
"It's a promise ring."  
  
"I know what it is, Takeru," I said slightly surprised. Cross that. More than slightly. "You do know waht a promise ring means right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." I know we're too young for marriage but I know that we are meant to be together..."  
  
"Takeru, we're only sixteen..."  
  
"I know that...I know that I love you." I immediately became silent as he said this.  
  
Those three little words that can either make or break a relationship and he chose to speak them. I didn't know what to say and Takeru was beginning to look worried about my silence.  
  
"Uh...I...uh..."  
  
"Hikari," he interrupted, "look deep within yourself before you say anything." He gave me a brief kiss before taking the box back. "Maybe you should just go home now."  
  
I looked down as I began to feel tears form in my eyes but I didn't get up. Takeru held me closely in his arms not saying anything. Not looking up, I managed to ask. "Are we breaking up?"  
  
"Is that what you want?" he asked worried.  
  
Feelings that I had ignored and taken for granted before rushed through me at the thought of not being with Takeru in those couple of seconds before I answered. "No." I said barely above a whisper. I wiped my eyes as I looked into Takeru's face, now sure of myself. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," he said putting the ring on my hand kissing my on the cheek.  
  
That went from being my worst birthday to being one of my best in a matter of seconds.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
**OK HIKARI, YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. YOU FINALLY ADMIT YOU LOVE FOR HIM. I DARE YOU TO CHALLENGE ME.  
**  
_"You almost broke us up."  
_  
**WELL YOU HAVE A GOOD POINT THERE BUT I DIDN'T DID I? YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW MY LITTLE PAWN THAT I LOVE THE TAKARI COUPLING.  
**  
_"Then why are you thinking what you are thinking about doing?"  
  
_ **NOW HIKARI, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SO EVER OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. -LOOKS ABOUT NERVOUSLY-  
**  
_"I told you already, I have my sources. Don't bother denying what I know."  
_  
**OH IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO BLABBED...BLINKS FINE I ADMIT IT. YOUR BLASTED SOURCE, RA RAMPAGE ON HIS SOUL, WAS RIGHT BUT YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING. HA!**  
  
_"Wait one second, did you call me your pawn?"  
_  
**TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO NOTICE.  
**  
_"I am not your pawn."_  
  
**YOU JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT.**


	4. Twenty

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 4: Twenty  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW I HOPE. I SAY I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE TV SHOW AND THE MEAN AND EVIL LAWYERS LEAVE ME IN PEACE TO PLAN FOR MY TRIP TO MEXICO IN LESS THAN A MONTH. DEAL? GOOD. SO ON WITH THE STORY.  
**  
_"Hold on one minute there. I don't think I quite like what you have planned."  
_  
**OK HIKARI, YOUR STILL HERE?(YAY FOR ME HUH?) I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY STORY. WRITTEN BY ME. NOT YOU. YOU ARE JUST A PAWN IN MY TWISTED LITTLE MIND**.  
  
_"I am NOT your pawn."_  
  
**HEY DON'T SOUND SO PUT OFF, OF COURSE YOU ARE. YOU ARE MANY A YOUNG AUTHORESSES PAWN. JUST THINK, IF YOU HADN'T BEEN THE PAWN OF THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED YOU YOU WOULDN'T EXIST. YOU WERE MADE TO BE THE PAWN OF THE CREATIVENESS OF OTHERS. ONLY NOW SINCE TOEI HAS DITCHED DIGIMON, YOU ARE NOW STUCK WITH US FANS. HE HE HE.  
**  
_"I still don't like where you are going with this story, Amber."  
_  
**OH THAT'S RIGHT. YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT THE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED. BUT YOU ONLY KNOW BITS AND PIECES BECAUSE EVEN I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GONNA END IT. I ONLY HAVE IT PLANNED TO A POINT. WAIT A SECOND I DIDN'T PLAN ON HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH ONE OF THE CHARACTERS. JUST LEAVE HIKARI AND GET INTO CHARACTER. I AM STARTING THE STORY NOW.  
**  
_"I know enough not to like where this is going."  
_  
**OH STOP GRUMBLING AND COME ON.  
**  
_2011-twenty  
_  
Soon after that night, Daisuke began to back off. But I think that was more because Taichi began to date his sister Jun. Either way though, this allowed Dai and I to bring back the friendhip we used to have.  
  
We weren't the only ones with tensions disappearing. I would never have believed that I would have said this but Taichi dating Jun was a good thing. She helped him get over Sora which was more than anybody else could do. Slowly he and Yamato began to hang out again and before too long it was just like old times.  
  
Big brother's relationship with Sora never rekindled sadly. He could tolerate her presence if they weren't alone together but still barely speaks two words to her. She still is a big sister to me though, even with what happened with her and Tai.  
  
Oh! I'm starting to get off track in my memories. Most of us were in college all around Japan. Jyou had graduated already andwas now a doctor at his father's hospital. Nobody was surprised by that. What did surprise everyone was when Yama decided to drop his rock band to become, of all things, an astronaut. Takeru thinks that he his brother was either in a bet or lost a bet with their father. Either way he decided to go to college.  
  
Takeru and I had somehow managed to get accepted to the same university. When we weren't busy with school we were together.  
  
"Takeru! Takeru, stop! HAHAHAHA."  
  
"Why when I know all the best places?" He asked sitting up to let me breath.  
  
"That's exactly why. You know I hate being tickled," I said getting up from the floor of my dorm. "We're supposed to be helping each other study for our finals."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a study break?" Takeru asked tossinga book onto my bed. "C'mon. We've been studying for hours."  
  
I watched as he leaned back on my bed. He did look like he needed a break. I sat down next to him. "Yeah, a break's a good idea. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"That's all?" I asked leaning on him.  
  
"Maybe fool around with my girlfriend?" he asked playfully caressing me.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, if we did that we'd never get back to studying."  
  
"Don't like any of my ideas, do you?" he laughed. "Fine we missed lunch so let's get something to eat. I'm famished."  
  
"You're always famished. Why can I never say no to you?" I asked standing up.  
  
"Because you love me, that's why, Hikari. C'mon let's get out of here and get some food." Takeru looked like a little kid dragging me outside after I had left a note for my roommate. I couldn't help but laugh at his constant childlike cheerfulness.  
  
As always, we started to go to the local fast food place, but at the last minute, Takeru changed his mind and dragged me off in the opposite dirrection.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with him.  
  
"Don't know. I just wanna go someplace different tonight." He paused long enough for me to catch up and luckily walked this time.  
  
I was beginning to get annoyed by his apparently aimless walking and was about to tell him this when...  
  
"Let's eat here." I looked up to see a French restaurant.  
  
"Um, T.K., why here?" He was in one of his weird kicks I was sure.  
  
"Oh it's fine, I can afford it," he said pulling me inside. "What's the problem? You still like French food don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I thought we were just taking a study break."  
  
"I changed my mind," Takeru said smiling. We walked up to get our seats when Takeru surprised me again. "Um, Takaishi for two." The maitre'd looked down at the reservation list and asked us to follow him.  
  
We were led past tabled until we reached a secluded table for two. As soon as we were left alone again, Takeru seated me and then sat down himself. "You planned this didn't you?" I asked gazing at him in wonder.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked taking my hand in his.  
  
We just sat there enjoying eachother's company as we ate. We talked every now and then of course but it was mostly a comfortable silence. The meal was almost over and we had just ordered dessert when Takeru started a conversation.  
  
"Do you still have the ring I gave you four years ago?" he asked looking at my ringless right hand in his.  
  
"Of course I do, Takeru. I always wear it," I said showing my left hand. There on my hand was the promise ring Takeru had given me on my 16th birthday. I had worn it every day since, only taking it off when I had no other choice.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he said smiling. "Oh, here is dessert." The waiter came and set down two covered trays taking the lids with him.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Is something the matter?" Takeru asked, still smiling.  
  
"Takeru, what's this?" I asked looking down at a black box instead of my dessert.  
  
"Open it."  
  
"Takeru!" I gasped as I opened the box to find a ring. "I..." I was too speachless to finish my sentence.  
  
"Hikari Yagami," Takeru said as he got down on one knee. "Kari, I've loved you for years and I have already promised that love to you. I want to solidify that promise by asking you to marry me and become my wife."  
  
"We're getting married?" I asked shakily, not quite over the shock of the proposal.  
  
"Is that a yes than?" he asked. I paused for a moment at his dense statement.  
  
"We're getting married!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped into his arms. As we got up off the floor of the restaurant, Takeru slipped the engagement ring on to my hand.  
  
"So it's a yes?" Takeru laughed at my childish excitement.  
  
"Of course," I said kissing him. "I love you."  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
**AUTHORE**_....Hikari's notes: Ok, I have to admit that I like this chapter, Amber. You didn't do anything evil that I caught. At least not on the first reading.  
_  
**OK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING OVER MY AUTHORESSES NOTES?  
**  
_ "I didn't. I used Hikari's notes."  
_  
**YOU DON'T NEED HIKARI'S NOTES. AND ITS ABOUT TIME YOU LIKED SOMETHING IN THIS STORY. OK I DON'T FEEL LIKE ARGUING WITH MY PAWNS SO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER FOLKS AND THE NEXT ONE IS COMING OUT SOON. I PROMISE. YOU ARE FOUR CHAPTERS FROM WHERE THE PROLOGUE TAKES PLACE.  
  
** _"Oh boy, I'm so excited. I still have four chapters to stop you."  
_  
AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN 


	5. Twentyone

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Twenty-one  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO I STILL HAVE TO SAY THIS? OH WELL, JUST TO BE SAFE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE WORLD THAT THEY EXIST IN. THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS MY NAME AND THE PLOT.  
  
_ "Mmmph."_  
  
OH YEAH, I TOOK A LITTLE PRECAUTION AND HAVE GAGGED HIKARI SO SHE CAN'T TALK.  
  
_ "MMPHFN KL U MR."_  
  
SORRY, MY LITTLE PAWN. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU ARE SAYING. (HEH HEH HEH).  
  
_ "AAAGG!!!"_  
  
OOOPS I HEARD THAT. OK I'M GETTING ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE SHE ESCAPES THE RESTRAINTS AND GAG.  
  
_ 2012-twenty-one  
_  
We announced our engagement to our friends and family the next day. Everybody was more than thrilled about the news they'd been waiting years to hear.  
  
We decided to have the wedding the next year during summer break. So in August, all our friends and family were allowed into the Digital World where Takeru and I chose to have our wedding.  
  
Yamato was the first choice to be Takeru's best man and Miyako was my Maid of Honor. She wasn't too thrilled with being paired up with Yama though because Ken and her had just gotten engaged themselves. Ken was in the wedding pary though, along with Taichi, Daisuke, Mimi, Sora, and Jun.  
  
"Everything does look okay, right?" I asked nervously.  
  
"God, Hikari. Everything is so beautiful. Your dress, your hair, the Digital World. I hope it all works out so well with me and Ken." Miyako said as she hugged me.  
  
"No need to worry, Hun. We all new you two would get engaged too," Mimi said.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous, Hikari." Sora said reassuringly. "You and Takeru have practicaly been together since you were eight."  
  
"Oh, I know but I'm 21. I'm still in school. And within a few hours I'm going to be a wife. I'm going to be Mrs. Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"Well, this is what you've been wanting right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Sorry guys, it's just butterflies." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, you have the right to be nervous. You're the first of us to be getting married. But you and Takeru love each other more than anyone I know," Miyako said. "I just hope that I have half as much love for Ken."  
  
"Thanks for having me in your wedding, Hikari," Jun said taking her turn in hugging me.  
  
"Sure, your my brother's girlfriend. You're like family to me."  
  
"Hey girls, you all set?" Koushiro asked walking in. "Whoah!" he said as he caught sight of my strapless wedding dress. "You look extremely beautiful. Takeru is a lucky b...no he's a lucky man. And you're a luckhy woman. You ladies look lovely also, of course," he said glancing over at the other girls.  
  
"Nice of you to notice," Miyako said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Thank you, Koushiro. Yes, I'm ready. We're all ready."  
  
"All right ladies," Iori said coming up behind Koushiro with Jyou, "let's get in order. Taeko and Hiroto." Taeko is my 13 year younger cousin and was my flower girl and Hiroto, Takeru's cousin of the ame age, was the ring barer(sp?). If you couldn't tell already, we decided on a western style wedding.  
  
"Next," Jyou said glancing down at the list of the order, "next is Mimi, who will walk with Ken in the recessional. Then Sora, who will walk with Daisuke. Then after Sora is Jun who is paired with Taichi."  
  
"And then will be the Maid of Honor, Miyako, who will be paired with the Best Man, Yamato," Koushiro said finishing up.  
  
"Last but not least, the beautiful bride herself. Being escorted and given away by her father."  
  
"Daddy!" I gasped excitedly. I hadn't seen him the entire morning so I wasn't sure he had arrived.  
  
"My baby is getting married. You've all grown up, Hikari," my father said as he got in place beside me.  
  
All I could do was smile as they started to go out just as in rehearsal. Tears of joy formed as the wedding march began. My father and I stepped out and all the congregation rose from their seats, but all I could see was Takeru, standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me to get to him. I took my eyes away from him long enough to see that all the Chosen had their partners standing next to them and Gatomon and Patamon were up by Takeru waiting for me also.  
  
As I reached the alter and my father placed my hand in Takeru's, Takeru leaned over and whispered to me, "Surprise. They were all waiting for you ladies to arrive."  
  
"Thank you, T.K. It wouldn't be the same without Gatomon here."  
  
"I know how you feel so let's get started."  
  
"Okay. I'm ready," I whispered as we stepped up together.  
  
The ceremony went perfectly. Even with Taeko tossing out the remainder of her flower petals whenever she felt necessary. I'd managed to keep from crying clear up until we took our vows.  
  
"I, Takeru Takaishi,"  
  
"Take thee, Hikari Yagami, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"  
  
"Take thee, Hikari Yagami, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"  
  
"To love and to cherrish, richer or poorer, sickness or in health, until death do us part."  
  
"To love and to cherrish, richer of poorer, sickness or in health, til death do us part."  
  
"I, Hikari Yagami,"  
  
"Take thee, Takeru Takaishi, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"  
  
"Take thee, Takeru Takaishi, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"  
  
"To love and to cherrish, richer or poorer, sickness or in health, until death do us part."  
  
"To love and to cherrish, richer or poorer, sickness or in health." I raised my head to look him in the eyes as I smiled and said, "Until death do us part."  
  
The rings were called for and Hiroto, as neatly as an 8 year old boy can be, brought the two wedding bands to us. As we slipt them on each other's hand, the priest announced to us all, "Now that they have been bonded together by their love mentally, spiratually, and visibly, I pronounce that you are now man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Takeru leaned in and gave me a long, slow kiss full of passion. Our first kiss together as Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi. "We're actually married," Takeru whispered breaking off the kiss.  
  
"And I'm glad," I said wiping away tears.  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
AUTHORESSES NOTES: I HAD TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE THEM IN A TRADITIONAL WEDDING BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW THINGS ARE DONE IN JAPAN SO I HAD THEM IN A WESTERN WEDDING. AND THAT BROUGHT ON ANOTHER PROBLEM. IF THERE ARE MISTAKES IN HOW THE WEDDING TOOK PLACE PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE THE ONLY WEDDING I'VE BEEN TO WAS WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH. THAT'S WHY I KEPT THIS CHAPTER COMPRESSED.  
  
_ "You are telling me that you might have screwed up my wedding?"  
_  
UH HOW DID YOU GET LOOSE? NO MATTER. YES I MIGHT HAVE BUT THAT'S WHY I KEPT THE WEDDING BRIEF SO AS TO HAVE LESS MISTAKES.  
  
_ "You messed up my wedding. I should sick Angewomon on you."  
_  
BE NICE. I MIGHT NOT HAVE MESSED IT UP. OH BEFORE I FORGET, WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I AM GOING TO ASK SOMEONE FOR IMPUT ON A FEW THINGS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT ladybird2223 hotmail. com WITH A SUBJECT TO KEEP ME FROM DELETING IT.  
  
_"Great. You're going to include others in this. Sorry if I don't sound excited." _


	6. Twentyfour

Evolutions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 6: Twenty-four  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
DISCLAIMER: STILL HAVING TO SAY THIS? OF COURSE I AM. SO I WILL GET THIS OVER WITH NOW. I DO NOT. HAVE NOT. AND WILL NOT EVER OWN DIGIMON.  
  
"How many chapters more do I have to suffer?"  
  
THREE CHAPTERS TO THE PROLOGUE AND QUIT WHINING MY LITTLE PAWN. IT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
OH DON'T WORRY MY LITTLE PAWN. YOU'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!COUGHORNOTCOUGH.  
  
2015-twenty-four  
  
After our honeymoon we finished moving into the apartment we had started renting about a week before we were married. It was different adjusting to living together but wasn't bad by a long shot. Takeru especially enjoyed certain perks of being married. And no I'm not going to get into detail.  
  
We weren't the only chosen to be married for long. Both Ken and Miyako and Daisuke and his American fiance got married the following year. And soon after that Sora and Yamato married. A month after that, Jyou had surprised us all by announcing he was getting married the following spring. Those of us that weren't married yet were bound to be any time because all of us were in a serious relationship.  
  
November of 2014 was a big month for some of us. Miyako, Daisuke's wife Rachael, and myself all found out that we were pregnant. Let me tell you, being pregnant isn't easy but havng two others around the same stage as yourself helps immensely.  
  
I don't think Takeru had ever smiled so much as when I told him our child was going to be a boy. Even Dai's constant pointing out that Rachael was pregnant first couldn't change his mood. By late June however, he was a nervous wreck.  
  
.RING. "Hello, Takeru," I sighed answering the phone.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" his voice asked through the receiver.  
  
"Two reasons, love. One you've called three times in the last two hours. And two, caller I.D. Your cell phone number."  
  
"Oh, uh yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous, with the due date so close and everything," he lauphed sheepishly. "Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"I was trying to take a nap earlier."  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"Don't worry. The little one interrupted me long before you called so I went and checked the mail. There was the sweetest thing inside. My class had made a card and sent it to me."  
  
"That's great, hun. So how are the new arrivals?"  
  
"Oh! I haven't seen Dai with Travis yet. I'm surprised they used an American name even if she is. Miyako stopped by this morning with little Keeley though. You can already tell she is going to look so like her mother. It makes me so impatient for ours to get here."  
  
"Uh uh. Tell him Daddy says to stay put. At least until I get back from my book tour."  
  
"I'll pass along the message," I lauphed. "Hey let me switch to the portable, Okay?"  
  
"No don't bother, I don't have much time to chat. I just wanted to let you know that I will be home the day after tomorow."  
  
"Oh don't cut your trip short due to me, T.K. The due date isn't until the 5th. That's a week from now and both my brother and I were born a week late."  
  
"Still, I didn't really cancel much. Just a few places in America. I've already hit the key places. I want to be there for my light when the time comes."  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you're coming home. I have missed you being in bed beside me."  
  
"Did my brother and Taichi finish up the baby's room like I asked? he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes Daddy, and someone has been by to check on my everyday. And I didn't talk to any strangers and I ate my veggies like a good little girl."  
  
"I know I sound overcautious right now, Hikari, but I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I've got to go now Okay? Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye and love you," I said hanging up. "Oof. You can't wait for daddy to come home either huh, little one?" I said feeling where the baby had kicked.  
  
The next day passed as all the others had, with somebody coming in to check on me, visit for a while, then leave. On the first of July, nothing had changed except the fact that my husband would be home in a few hours. Taichi and Jun had stopped by an hour earlier. We were in the living room talking when the first contraction came.  
  
"Hikari, are you okay?" Taichi asked holding me as the pain went away.  
  
"I'm fine," I said putting on a smile. "It's been happening off and on all day. This one was just a little stronger." Jun excepted this answer but my brother still looked worried. Truth is, I was worried too. I was sure I was getting ready to go into labor but I didn't want to go through this without Takeru. He wouldn't be back for another hour at the soonest.  
  
When it happened again thirty minutes later though, I had to admit what was happening. Taichi called the hospital to let them know I was coming and Jun got my hospital bag out of the closet. While this was going on, I called Takeru's cell phone knowing I couldn't talk to him while he was on the plaine. I left a message on his voice-mail to tell him to come to the hospital ASAP.  
  
Taichi broke almost every traffic law in Tokyo getting me to the hospital. Jun stayed behind in case Takeru didn't get my mesage in time.  
  
As soon as I was checked in, Taichi went to call everyone to let them know what was happening. I lost track of time after awhile but after the third time a doctor came to check on me, Takeru came running in, still in his suit.  
  
"I told you it was a good idea for me to come home."  
  
"This will be the only time you'll hear me agree."  
  
"Shut up, Taichi. You can go now. Thank you."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone, Taichi," Takeru said coming over to kiss me.  
  
"Of course," he said leaving the room. "She is my baby sister."  
  
"So how are you?" Takeru asked unsure of himself.  
  
"I'm as fine as a woman about to give birth can be." I said sitting up. "Glad you made it. I don't know if I could do this without...you."  
  
"Do I need to get the doctor?"  
  
"No, I was told it wouldn't be for awhile. I'd only begun to dialate."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Honestly, no. I'd ask about your trip but this doesn't seem to be the right...time."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to get the doctor. Why didn't you say they were getting closer? That's a little less than a minute apart."  
  
"No! Please don't go, Takeru. The doctor will be here any minute to check on me," I said holding on to his arm.  
  
"I'll stay," he said sitting back down. "Don't worry, I'll always be with you, Hikari."  
  
"Well hello there, sir. Would you be Mr. Takaishi?"  
  
"Hai. This is my husband, Dr. Minamoto," I said taking Takeru's hand.  
  
"You looked shocked to see me, Sir."  
  
"Oh. Uh, sorry. I was just expecting..."  
  
"A man?" Dr. Minamoto asked laughing. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, no! We have a friend who's a doctor at this hospital and I was just expecting him to be here."  
  
"Wrong type of doctor, Takeru," I said as I hit him in the shoulder. "Now...oh...can you please get this thing out of me?"  
  
I was finally ready to give birth for the first time. I was scared. I was happy. I had no idea what I was in for. I spent five hours in delivery before it was over. Not as long as some other people I'm glad to say.  
  
"Mrs. Takaishi, you have a very healthy son," a nurse said bringing him over for me to hold. I was so glad to hear that. I didn't want to pass on the troubles I had when I was younger.  
  
"Oh, Takeru! Isn't he beautiful?" I asked. He already had some fine brown hair on his head like mine. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine and I was amazed that this little life was mine.  
  
"Of course," he said smiling. "He's our son." I slowly handed possession of our baby over to Takeru which he happily took, after asking how to hold him.  
  
I lay there watching Takeru rock our son in his arms when it hit me. "Takeru, we're parents now. Your a daddy." He stopped rocking him at this and looked at me like it had just dawned on him.  
  
"You're right," he said laughing. "I'm a daddy. I just hope I do a better job at it then my father did"  
  
"Don't worry. You will. I know you," I said kissing him and my son.  
  
"So do you have a name for him yet?" the nurse asked.  
  
We looked at each other unsure of what to name our son. "Hikari, why don't you name him? He looks more like your side of the family."  
  
"Are you sure, Takeru? He is your first son."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." he said squeezing my hand.  
  
I looked over our son for a minute before I decided. The nurse handed over the chart and I wrote down the characters finally naming our son. The nurse looked it over and smiled.  
  
I waved Takeru down next to me and held the baby up so he could see both of us before I spoke. "Hello, Kazuki. I'm your mom. And this is your daddy."  
  
"Kazuki, "first of a new generation". I guess he is the first in our family cause neither Yamato or Taichi have kids yet. I like it."  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
AUTHORESSES NOTES: I HAD THE BIGGEST TROUBLE COMING UP WITH A NAME FOR THE FIRST CHILD. I ORIGINALLY HAT HIM NAMED YUNI BUT THEN I DECIDED I DIDN'T LIKE THAT. SO I CHANGED TO HIKARU THE MASCULINE FORM OF HIKARI SINCE HE LATER LOOKS SO LIKE HIS MOTHER BUT THEN I DECIDED I DIDN'T WANT BOTH HIKARI AND HIKARU SO I CHANGED IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER NAME SO I WENT ON BEHINDTHENAME.COM AND LOOKED AT DEFINITIONS FOR JAPANESE NAMES AND DECIDED ON KAZUKI. I TOLD YOU I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT AND I DID BUT WHEN I WENT TOWRITE THIS CHAPTER I KEPT ON CHANGING THINGS TO HOPEFULLY MAKE IT BETTER. I HAVE THE OTHER NAMES PICKED OUT STILL AND HOPEFULLY I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND ON THOSE.   
  
ABOUT DAISUKE BEING MARRIED TO AN AMERICAN. I JUST FEEL THAT HIS OUTGOING PERSONALITY WOULD FIT BETTER WITH AN AMERICAN THEN THE MORE CONSERVATIVE JAPANESE WOMEN. AND ALTHOUGH MIMI HAD LIVED IN AMERICA, SHE WASN'T AN OPTION SINCE I'M WORKING OFF OF MY TAKE ON THE EPILOGUE OF ZERO TWO AND THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO EVIDENCE OF MIMI AND DAISUKE ANYTIME IN THE SERIES. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT ladybird2223hotmail.com BUT DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A SUBJECT WITH SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY OTHERWISE I'LL JUST DELETE IT.  
  
"Like anybody would email you about this story." Hikari said looking over the chapter.  
  
SHUT IT MY PAWN. PEOPLE HAVE EMAILED ME BEFORE ON MY STORY'S. NAMELY TEARS GONE DRY. WHICH BY THE WAY I AM STILL WORKING ON.  
  
"Oh yeah I just love that one. You kill..."  
  
HAD TO BRING THE GAG BACK OUT. NOW HIKARI, WE DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE STORY FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT YET.  
  
"MMPH!!!" 


End file.
